The Lion and the Snake
by Katerina Hault
Summary: Is it really that hard for a lion and a snake to get along?
1. Chapter 1

In rage, Harry ran toward the lavatory, ready to scream at Malfoy and do whatever it took to make him pay. There was seemingly nothing that could stop him. Harry _knew _that Malfoy had been the one to curse Katie Bell and make her deliver the deadly necklace to Dumbledore.

This must mean that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Why else would he try to kill Dumbledore?

As soon as Harry reached the lavatory that he had seen Malfoy enter a few seconds previously, he whipped his wand out, ready to use the unknown spell written by the Half-Blood Prince in his potions book. _Sectusempra_ Harry repeated the spell in his mind to practice.

But when he saw Malfoy, he put down his wand.

Malfoy was crying. Actually _crying_. Harry had _never _seen Malfoy cry before, and it was a strange sight to see. Obviously, Malfoy couldn't see Harry or he would've told him to bugger off.

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him. Never before had he noticed Malfoy's white-blonde hair looking so…soft. Somehow, he longed to touch it. But he erased the image from his mind and focused on the matter at hand.

Why was _Malfoy_, of all people, crying?

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Shove off, Potter." Malfoy snapped, without turning around. He faced the mirror, his back to Harry and bent over the sink.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Harry asked.

"Like you would care."

Harry sighed. Even though he had previously thought of Malfoy as his enemy, now he wanted to help him. He couldn't resist helping someone in need. Even Malfoy…

"No, really. What's the matter?" He tried again.

"I thought I told you to _shove off_, Potter!" Malfoy barked, turning to face him this time.

Upon looking at Malfoy's face, Harry was surprised to see that for once it was filled with color. Normally, Malfoy was pale and sick looking with blandly white skin but now his cheeks were tinted with a bright pink color, as were his eyes.

"Malfoy…" Harry sighed.

"What?" Malfoy snapped, crying again, "What do you _want_?"

Harry watched as Malfoy's face curled into sadness once more. He collapsed to the floor, letting his tears spill, obviously not caring anymore that Harry was watching.

Harry felt a strange sensation pierce his heart. He somehow…_hated_ seeing Malfoy like this. It made him bizarrely upset. Immediately, he ran over to Malfoy and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it." Malfoy cried, "I don't need a hero."

"Shut up." Harry said calmly.

He let Malfoy cry more. He watched as his dazzling blonde locks fell across his face ever so slightly as he cried. Harry _longed _to run his hand through them. He couldn't resist. He lifted his hand off Malfoy's shoulder, just to get a feel for the soft head of hair on Malfoy's head. But before he could touch it, Malfoy looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Harry said, dropping his hand back down to Malfoy's shoulder.

"Why are you even here?"

"Tell me what's the matter." Harry demanded.

Malfoy looked up, seemingly shocked that Harry actually _cared _enough to ask. Harry was surprised at himself as well, but he kept his hand resting on that bony shoulder.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Malfoy asked.

Harry sighed. Somehow, he felt some sort of odd courage that only Malfoy could bring out of him. Somehow, Ginny was _completely _erased from his mind at this moment. He no longer wanted her, with her flowing red, typical-Weasley hair. However, he did want Draco's soft blonde locks…

Harry leaned in close to Draco's ear. Draco sat frozen, unaware of what Harry was doing.

"Because you can trust me." Harry whispered.

Draco seemed comforted by this. In fact, as Harry leaned back to look at him, he nearly _smiled_. The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight, two-second smile.

Now Draco seemed comfortable enough to confide in Harry. He took a deep breath and sat in a more comfortable position, staring at the wall behind Harry.

"I didn't _want _to do that to Katie…" Draco sighed, looking now at the tile floor.

Harry simply listened.

"I didn't _want _to hurt Dumbledore…" Draco said softly, looking up at Harry. His gray eyes begged for forgiveness.

"So why did you do it?" Harry asked. He held back his anger over the necklace. If Draco says he didn't want to hurt anyone, then he meant it. Harry trusted Draco…for some reason.

"My family is full of Death Eaters, and so, obviously, I was made one too." Draco said shamefully. He pushed up his sleeve and showed Harry the mark on his arm, signifying that he was, in fact, a Death Eater.

Harry's heart sank. Now he knew it was true, and that upset him. He didn't want Draco to be a Death Eater. He wanted to trust him…

"The Dark Lord told me to do what I did. Apparently, _I'm _the chosen one. _I _am the one that has to kill Dumbledore." Draco said.

Anger rose through Harry immediately. He wouldn't let Malfoy get _anywhere _near Dumbledore.

"But I _don't want to do it!_" Malfoy screamed in rage.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I _hate _this! I hate doing the Dark Lord's deed. I hate that I was forced into this! No one asked me if I wanted to be the chosen one! It's ridiculous!"

Now Harry knew that Draco never _was_ his enemy. Although they'd always quarreled in the past, it was only because Draco's family had sort of an influence over him.

In fact, Harry now remembered his first day at Hogwarts, when Draco had even invited Harry to become friends with him. Harry, of course, had declined because of his fondness of Ron and of Draco's apparent bitterness.

Now, Harry felt as if they had become friends after all.

"Draco, I…"

"What did you just call me?" Draco interrupted, appalled.

"I…I called you Draco…" Harry now realized that it was the first time that he had ever used Draco's first name.

Draco sat there, staring at Harry's face for a moment. Harry noticed his eyes searching his face, glancing just for a moment at that lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"You've never called me by my first name…" Draco said, looking at the floor.

"Neither have you." Harry pointed out his hypocrisy.

There were a few seconds of silence as Draco kept staring at the tile floor, picking at his fingernails. Harry watched his face carefully. He fully witnessed it when another tear slid down Draco's pink cheek.

Not knowing what to say, Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder once more, but this time, Draco shrugged it away, making Harry dejected.

"I must confess something to you…" Draco said softly.

"What?" Harry could hardly find his voice.

"The reason why I've been so…awful to you since first year…" Draco sighed, not finishing his thought.

"Yes?" Harry persuaded him to continue.

"Of course, back in first year I was just a stupid kid who didn't know any better." Draco continued, "My father had told me that the Potters were the enemy, so obviously I hated you."

Harry said nothing.

"But then, when I grew up, I realized that I don't think I ever really _hated _you…"

"Is that so." Harry half-laughed sarcastically.

"I never did. In fact, I think all this time…" He sighed. His ghostly gray eyes were swimming in tears again and his cheeks flushed a brilliant red once more. It was so rare to see Draco like this and it made Harry shudder.

"All this time, what?" Harry persisted.

Draco looked up at Harry and did something unexpected. He placed a hand on Harry's face. Harry had always thought that Draco's skin would be cold. He felt as if Draco should be cold-blooded, like a snake, because he was an evil Slytherin, because he was Harry's enemy. However, as Draco touched Harry in this fashion, Harry couldn't help but realize that he'd never actually felt Draco's skin before. It was not cold but, in fact, oddly warm to the touch.

Harry suddenly realized that he _liked _Draco touching him. He wanted to be touched even _more_ by this boy who Harry had once thought to be just another terrible Slytherin. This boy who had once been Harry's worst enemy, besides Voldemort himself…

Draco leaned in closer to Harry and held him in some sort of soft embrace. Their cheeks touched, and Harry noticed that Draco's face was even warmer than his hand had been. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair and Harry smiled at the opportunity to do the same. Finally, he was able to touch that soft white blonde hair. It was so soft that it felt like liquid.

Draco then pressed his lips against the skin in front of Harry's ear. He did this so gently that it made Harry nearly collapse.

"I want you." Draco whispered.

Just these three words spoken in Draco Malfoy's voice made thousands of little tiny sparks run through Harry's body. They fell like falling stars in the sky throughout his limbs and up and down his back. Everywhere Draco touched him, he felt another.

This is why Harry did not protest when Draco kissed his ear, and then his neck and collarbone and then his cheek.

Then Draco paused. He let their foreheads touch and closed his eyes. He nuzzled his nose against Harry's.

Harry exhaled slowly, feeling a rush of hot air on his lips as his breath bounced off of Draco's skin and back onto his. They had never been this close before.

Harry no longer cared about any of the other girls he'd ever had feelings for. He no longer cared about Cho, the girl who had given him his first kiss. He no longer felt anything for Ginny, his current love interest. In fact, Harry no longer cared for girls at all. Even Hermione, whom he had felt a little something for at least once in their time at Hogwarts, escaped his mind.

Everything was _Draco_.

This thought was confirmed when Draco slowly brought his lips to Harry's and kissed him delicately.

Those falling-star sensations under Harry's skin seemed to multiply as they swarmed throughout his body and tickled him from the inside. Harry's heart doubled its pace and his eyes couldn't help but roll back in his head.

They were so close that Harry could actually feel Draco's heart pounding in his chest.

Draco kissed Harry so slowly that he longed for more. It was as if Draco could read his mind, because at that instant he slowly slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He sighed deeply.

They played with each other's tongues, as if they were dancing. They let them swirl around each other. Harry grazed the back of Draco's teeth with his. Draco moaned softly as Harry dug his tongue deeper. Just that tiny sound made Harry's eyes roll back again.

They gently fell back onto the tile floor together, Draco on top of Harry. Harry ran his hand through that soft blonde hair once more, savoring the liquid feeling on his fingertips.

But he wanted more of Draco. He wanted to feel him everywhere all the time. He grabbed Draco by the shirt collar and rolled over so that Harry was now on top. He could feel Draco smiling under their kiss.

Harry had found an all new boost of confidence. It was as if Draco was the only one who could bring it out. Harry loved that.

His confidence led him to start kissing Draco's neck gently. He brushed his nose against it slightly at first, and then let his lips touch the snow-white skin of the Slytherin's neck.

Draco moaned once more. "Harry…" he whispered.

It was the first time that Draco had ever said Harry's first name. It made him even weaker than he already was. He shivered, but continued kissing Draco's neck and then tracing his tongue up towards Draco's ear.

Harry pulled Draco back up into a sitting position and grabbed the back of his neck, kissing his lips over and over again.

"Oh, Harry." Draco sighed in between kisses.

"Draco." Harry said back, wanting Draco to feel the sensation of joy as they used each other's first names.

Draco laughed at this and kissed Harry again.

A loud _bang_ and a voice startled Harry suddenly.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you two doing?" It was the monotone, wicked, deep growl of Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry drew back from their kiss immediately and looked down at the floor, not _daring _to look up at Snape. But for a moment, he glanced up at his Slytherin lover. On his face was a look of horrid panic with a hint of sadness. His breathing had increased and he looked as if he were about to cry once more.

"_Malfoy!_" Snape snapped, "_Get back to your dormitory!_"

Without speaking, Draco immediately stood from the cold tile floor. But before heading out of the lavatory and back to the Slytherin common room, he took a deep breath and made a courageous move for once in his life.

He bent down and planted one more kiss on Harry's lips, not caring that Snape was watching.

At first, Harry tried to push Draco away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed in Snape's presence. But, of course, as Draco kissed him, Harry couldn't help but kiss him back. He even felt a hint of sadness when Draco withdrew his lips.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered.

Pure amazement warmed Harry's skin once more. His eyes were flooding, making Draco's image blurry. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You should've been a Gryffindor. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen." Harry whispered back.

Draco laughed.

"I love you, Draco." Harry smiled.

"_Now!_" Snape barked, breaking the romantic vibe between them.

Draco ran towards the door but before he could leave, Snape grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I'll deal with _you _later." He slithered before shoving Draco out of the room.

"Potter." Snape snarled.

Harry stood, but still did not have the courage to look Snape in the eye.

Then, he realized that if Draco had the courage to actually _kiss _Harry in Snape's presence, then Harry should have the courage to look Snape in the eye. After all, Harry _was _a Gryffindor. And if a Slytherin could muster up that kind of courage, a Gryffindor definitely could.

With total confidence – that same kind that only Draco could bring out – Harry looked his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor dead in the face.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"First of all, I'll think I'll take ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"Ten points?" Harry laughed, "For snogging in the bathroom? And you won't take ten from Slytherin, I'm supposing?"

"_Shut up_." Snape ordered.

Harry rolled his eyes, keeping up that wonderful confidence.

"Also, I'm giving you one other…special…punishment." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched upward, a kind of wicked smile.

"Yes?" Harry sighed.

"You are _never _to see Malfoy again, do you understand me?" Snape snarled.

"_What?_" Harry shrieked, appalled, "But you can't do that!"

"_Do you understand me, Potter?_" Snape shouted.

Harry purely detested Snape. There was _no possible way_ that he would keep Harry from seeing Draco if he wanted to. After all, they were _in love_.

"Yes, sir." He said anyway.

"Good." Snape nodded once, "Now _get back _to your common room you sodding lunatic."

Harry darted out of the lavatory, right past Snape and out into the hall.

The walk back to the common room seemed longer than usual for Harry. He nearly floated in a ditzy fashion. He accidentally bumped into other passing students. He tripped on the rug. His mind was filled with no one else but Draco Malfoy.

How could he have fallen in love with Draco so quickly? Not ten minutes ago, Malfoy was his worst enemy. And now suddenly, that _one _kiss had seemingly changed Harry's life. He was positively in love with that beautiful Slytherin boy.

When Harry arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron walked right over to him.

"You've got to help me. Lavender won't stop following me. She won't leave me alone for a second." Ron whined.

"Not now." Harry said, shoving past him and heading up to the boys dormitory.

"Harry!" Ron called after him, "Don't leave me!"

Before Harry could reach the stairwell, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry…where have you been?" she asked.

"Just…around…" Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I…went to visit Katie in the Hospital Wing." Harry lied.

"Oh." She believed him. "I might go as well, I can't take much more of Lavender Brown snogging Ronald every five seconds…"

Harry gave her a quick, sympathetic hug before running upstairs to his bed.

Immediately, he got out a quill and began writing a letter to Draco.

He could think of a million things he wanted to say in his letter, but he knew that just putting it on paper would do nothing. He had to speak to Draco in person. He had to see him and touch him and kiss him…

So he wrote a more simple letter:

_Draco, Snape's forbidding me to see you. But I don't care. Meet me in that same deserted lavatory in ten minutes. I love you. Harry._

He rolled up his letter and let Hedwig out of her cage.

"Give this to Draco." Harry ordered her.

She squawked at the unfamiliar name.

"Malfoy." Harry repeated, "Draco Malfoy."

She flew out the window, carrying Harry's letter and went off in the direction of the Slytherin boy's dormitory.

Harry then grabbed the Marauder's Map off his desk and raced off to that same lavatory he had just visited.

He let his subconscious lead him there, while his mind focused on other thoughts.

Harry had never thought in his entire life that he would ever love _Draco Malfoy_ but somehow, he did. He loved Draco. It might've been true all along, and he just didn't realize it until now. He pondered what might've happened if he'd befriended Draco on that first day at Hogwarts. Would they have confessed their love for each other sooner? Would he be in Slytherin now? Would Ron and Hermione even know him? Would _he _be a Death Eater?

Through these questions, Harry realized that he was glad he had decided to stick with Ron on the first day, instead of accepting Draco's friendship. This way, he could have both his friends and Draco. He wouldn't let Snape stop him from having both.

When he reached the bathroom, he noticed it was empty.

_That's alright_. He thought. _Draco probably hasn't received my letter yet._

Harry took the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and opened it. He studied it carefully, searching only for Draco's name. He was delighted by the words _Draco Malfoy_ when he found them. The words followed a pair of footprints, moving out of the Slytherin common room at this very moment.

_Draco's on his way_. Harry smiled at the thought.

He sat down on the tile floor with his back against a wall. He had been here just fifteen minutes ago with _Draco_. It seemed like he had never left. It was as if he had come to the Gryffindor common room in a daze and now that he was back in this bathroom, he'd forgotten that he had left in the first place.

Harry supposed that it was just one of the many side effects of being in love, along with the fact that he was extremely impatient while waiting for Draco to arrive.

When he glanced at the Marauder's Map again, Harry noticed that Draco's footprints were now stopped at a spot in the middle of the hallway. With disappointment, Harry noticed that just next to his footprints, another set of footprints were drawn, along with the words _Severus Snape_.

Harry prayed that Draco would make up a good excuse for being out of his common room.

Harry bit his lower lip as he watched Snape walk in the opposite direction, leaving Draco behind to do as he pleased. Harry let out a relieved sigh.

Immediately, he stood from the ground and walked to a sink, checking his reflection in the mirror. He had to look at least decent in front of Draco. He smoothed his hair and tried to cover up his lightning bolt scar. Perhaps looking at the scar made Draco feel uncomfortable, knowing that Voldemort, the one who ruined Draco's life, was the one who put it there. Maybe Draco would feel as if he weren't strong enough, because the scar showed that Harry could stop Voldemort if he really wanted to. But Draco couldn't…he was _forced _into this life he had as a Death Eater.

Harry took out his wand and muttered a simple _Oculus Repairo _charm to clean his glasses.

He looked down at the sink below him and suddenly had a strong urge to wash his hands. He turned on the sink and let the ice-cold water run over his hands. It made him feel better, as if the water was washing away the sins he was committing by going against Snape's orders. Harry was so used to doing what he was told that it was an odd and sort of dirty feeling to break the rules. Maybe he should've been in Slytherin after all. Maybe the Sorting Hat had been right. Maybe he was _meant _to break all the rules and be with Draco from the very beginning.

But then he imagined his life without Ron and Hermione. He would never have the Weasley's house to come home to at Christmas. He would never have Hermione to help him with his homework. He might be doing deeds for Voldemort himself.

He turned off the sink and dried his hands on his robes. He looked at them carefully and noticed that they were shaking uncontrollably.

No, he was _always _meant to be a Gryffindor.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his torso.

_Draco_.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked up in the mirror to see Draco's reflection behind his. Their eyes met in the mirror. Draco had a sort of half-smile painted on his face. He kissed Harry's cheek.

"Harry." He said.

Harry turned around and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. It felt good to do this, seeing as how a certain professor had interrupted their last kiss…

Harry then stepped back and placed his hands on Draco's upper arms.

"We need to talk about this…" Harry said.

"I got your letter." Draco sighed, "What do you mean Snape's forbidding you to see me?"

"He won't let us be together. As soon as you left, he ordered me to never see you again." Harry said.

"He can't do that!" Draco shouted, appalled.

"That's what I said." Harry ran his fingers through that liquid hair once more. "But I guess…that's the way it'll have to be."

"But…I love you." Suddenly, a look of sadness and disappointment appeared on Draco's soft features.

Harry wrapped him in a loving embrace and whispered, "Draco…I love you, too."

"I don't care about what Snape thinks. I want to be with you."

Harry could tell by the sound of Draco's voice that he was crying once more. It was only the second time in Harry's life that he'd heard Draco Malfoy cry, and both had happened in the same day. It was as if Draco had been holding back all of his tears for the six years they'd been at Hogwarts. It seemed slightly ironic that the most vicious Slytherin in all of Hogwarts was now _crying_. And it was also ironic that Harry happened to _love _this vicious Slytherin.

Nevertheless, Harry held him while he cried.

"What did Snape say to _you_?" Harry asked, stepping back and looking at Draco.

He wiped away his tears before saying, "He stopped me in the hallway on my way here…"

"I noticed."

"What?" Draco put on a confused look.

It then occurred to Harry that Draco had never seen the Marauder's Map before. He slipped it out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. He put his complete trust in him now, more than ever.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"It's called the Marauder's Map." Harry explained, "You can see where everyone is in the entire castle."

Draco studied it for a moment, opening each of the folds and examining every corner of the map. "Where did you find this?" Draco asked.

"Fred and George Weasley gave it to me." Harry said hesitantly, expecting a snide remark from Draco about the Weasley's.

However, Draco kept his mouth shut and said nothing bad about Ron's family. _Maybe he's changed completely_. Harry found himself thinking.

"And you're actually _showing _this to me?" Draco asked, appalled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…you've always hated me." Draco said softly, now looking at the floor and not at the map.

"Oh, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, "Haven't I told you several times now that I _love _you?"

He then leaned forward, placed his hands on Draco's cheeks and pecked his lips sweetly. He then kissed him twice more, each time more softly than before. Draco smiled brilliantly.

"So, what _did _Snape say to you in the hall?" Harry then asked.

"He asked me where I was going." Draco replied, "I lied obviously and then he told me not to do anything stupid."

"That biased idiot…" Harry said, "He took ten points from Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely.

They both sighed.

Draco glanced back down at the Marauder's Map in his hands. "Snape is coming this way!" He announced.

Quickly, they both raced out of the bathroom just in time to run down a hallway where Snape wouldn't find them.

Laughing at their speedy getaway, they headed towards the Gryffindor common room together. The hallway they walked down was emptied of all students, and that was the way Harry liked it.

Knowing that no one could hear, Harry said, "We'll see each other. Snape won't have to know."

Draco smiled at this and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked. Glancing behind him, he made sure no one was watching before he planted a tiny kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry laughed.

"You have to write me letters every day." Draco said. "Especially if we don't get a chance to see each other."

"I will, I will."

"I'm serious, Harry." The use of his first name sent chills down Harry's spine, "Every single day."

"Only if you'll write to me as well." Harry smiled.

They both laughed together just in time to see Hermione turn a corner and right into the hallway they walked down.

Of course, her nose was buried deep into a textbook but when she heard the laughter, she immediately shot her head up, recognizing Harry's laugh.

Immediately Hermione put a confused and appalled look on her face upon seeing Draco's arm wrapped around Harry.

Noticing this, Draco took his arm off and smiled at Harry before walking in a different direction and leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the hall.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked immediately when Draco was no longer within hearing range.

"Nothing…" Harry responded after a moment of hesitation.

Anger was now spread across Hermione's face. "Really?" She said sarcastically, slamming her book closed, "Because talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy doesn't really seem like nothing to me."

"He's not a bad person…" Harry said in Draco's defense.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Harry, have you forgotten all of the terrible things he's said and done to us through the years?"

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Ratting us out for using the Invisibility Cloak in Hagrid's cabin during second year, stepping on your face on the train this year and, oh, don't forget trying to _kill _Dumbledore and nearly killing Katie Bell in the process!" Hermione shouted.

Harry fell silent.

"How is it that you've…_befriended_ him?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "He didn't _want _to hurt Katie or Dumbledore."

"And he told you that, did he?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"He was forced to." Harry said, "We were right, Hermione. He is the chosen one. But he doesn't want to be."

"Oh really?" She said sardonically, "He actually told you that he doesn't _want _to be the chosen one? And you _actually believed him?_"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"Because he's a liar!" Hermione shouted, "He's probably trying to befriend you so that he can take advantage of you! So that he can keep trying to kill Dumbledore and you won't do anything to stop him!"

"Hermione…"

"How is it that you got to talking to him in the first place?" She asked.

Harry wanted to tell her all about what had happened. After all, she was his best friend and he normally told her _everything_. He wished to confide in her all of the things that occurred in that deserted bathroom, but of course he was too embarrassed. He simply couldn't tell her. So he told her a shortened version instead.

"He was crying, and I asked him what was wrong…" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I know you love to help every living thing that needs it but honestly…_Malfoy?_"

"He was nice to me, Hermione." Harry confessed, "We're friends."

At this, Hermione rolled her eyes, too angry to say anything more. She opened her book again and walked right past Harry and towards the library.

"Hermione, don't be angry…" Harry tried.

She ignored him.


End file.
